


Quirkless

by tsumekakusu



Series: Excerpt [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kyoutani swears a lot, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Protective Kyoutani, UA Entrance Exam, bnha au, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumekakusu/pseuds/tsumekakusu
Summary: "I am so sorry, Yahaba-san. Your son is quirkless."





	Quirkless

He doesn’t know why he’s here.

He stares up at the looming gate, two large vowels seemingly mocking him as he walks under them. He ignores the excited chatter around him, glaring at anyone who tries to attempt a conversation. 

He’d almost given up so many times. It would’ve been so much easier, since no one expected someone like  _ him  _ to even attempt to go to a hero school, let alone the most prestigious hero school in the country.

But he’d passed the written exam, and like hell he’s going to give up now. 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

He kicks down another robot, mentally tallying the points in his head.  _ Thirteen _ . He knows that’s not enough to make it into the hero class. His internal timer tells him he has about 3 minutes to salvage more points, but most of the easy villain bots have been destroyed, and he doesn’t want to risk getting injured fighting a more difficult opponent. 

He hears yelling coming from around the corner and doesn’t hesitate as he sprints past a crowd of frightened middle schoolers, not stopping until he realizes what they were running from. 

An enormous robot looms over him, its every step threatening to bring down the whole school. He skids to a stop, turning around to run back-

He sneaks another look behind him.

_ Shit.  _

There’s a girl lying unconscious on the ground. And she’s directly, in the robot’s path. 

_ Shit, shit, shit!  _

He knows it’s stupid. He knows the teachers would never allow a student to get injured,  _ they probably have an emergency off switch for these type of situations,  _ but his feet are moving of their own accord. 

_ Nononononono-  _ He puts a hand up,  _ like that will fuckin help,  _ as he slides under the robot’s foot, carefully curling his arms around the girl. 

He hears metal creaking above him.  _ This is it Shigeru. At least you’re not going to die alone.  _ He closes his eyes, wincing as his hand touches cold metal. 

He waits for a few seconds. Nothing happens. 

He opens his eyes at the sound of screeching metal above him. 

_ Shit, shit, fuck-  _ He somehow manages to pull the girl along with him as he rolls out of the way of a falling foot. 

But something doesn’t feel right. 

_ Why’s the foot falling away from them?  _

He grunts as he picks up the girl, immediately running for cover. He doesn’t stop until the sound of falling rubble only reaches them through an echo. 

He turns around, gasping at the carnage in front of him. 

_ Did I really do that?  _

The robot lays in proportional pieces, as though Yahaba had carefully taken it apart by each limb. He stares for another few seconds before a signal sounds, ending the practical exam. 

_ Shit. I only got thirteen points.  _ He sighs, gently laying the girl down against the wall of a building. He smiles down at her peaceful form.  _ But I don’t regret saving you. _

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You don’t even have a quirk. What the hell are you doing here?” 

He ignores the taunt, idly flipping through his textbook. 

“Hey, I’m speaking to you!” 

He rolls his eyes as small explosions burst in his face. 

“To be honest, I don’t know what I’m doing here either,” Yahaba mutters, eyes never leaving his book. 

“Then why don’t you fucking leave?” Kyoutani growls, pushing Yahaba’s textbook off his desk.

Yahaba stands up, walks past the angry teen, and picks up his book, brushing off the burnt sides of the cover. 

“What the fuck’s wrong with you?” Kyoutani loses some of his anger as he takes a step back, letting Yahaba pass him and calmly sit down at his desk. 

“I think there’s something wrong with you.”

“What did you say?!” 

“I think you need to chill and maybe not blow up everything around you.”

“You fucking-” Kyoutani’s hands spark as he stomps toward Yahaba.

“See? If you get angry so easily, you’ll never become a hero,” Yahaba smirks, twirling his pen around his fingers. He goes to write with it, frowning when he realizes it’s out of ink. He throws it right past Kyoutani’s face, grinning when it lands perfectly into the trash can at the front of the room. 

“That was so cool!” He recognizes the voice as the girl who he’d saved during the practical exam and his grin widens as cheers fill the room. 

“That wasn’t even- How the hell can you call yourselves heros?!” Kyoutani glares at everyone around him, huffing as he finally takes his seat. 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Give me a massage.”

Yahaba looks up to see Kyoutani scowling down at him. “Since when am I your servant? Do it yourself.” He returns his focus to his notebook.

“I can’t do it myself.”

“Then find someone else.”

“No one wants to help me!” Kyoutani growls, eyes falling to the ground. 

“For good reason. If you weren’t so angry all the time, people wouldn’t be so scared of you.”

“Why aren’t  _ you  _ scared of me?” Kyoutani asks, slamming Yahaba’s book closed. 

“I know it’s all a farce.” Yahaba looks up with bored eyes.

“What?!”

“You’re fake as shit.”

“And you aren’t?!” 

“I never said that,” Yahaba sighs, pushing his notebook aside. “If giving you a massage will make you shut up, then-”

“What happened to your hand?” Kyoutani mutters, grabbing Yahaba’s left wrist. 

“Fuck, let go!” Yahaba pulls his hand back, hiding it in his chest. “Don’t touch me!” 

“I- Fine.” Kyoutani scowls, turning around to walk out of the room. “But you can’t accuse me of being fake when you’re more fake than me.” 

Yahaba doesn’t answer, watching Kyoutani as he stomps out of the empty classroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Get up.” 

“I can’t,” Yahaba whispers, trying but failing to shake Kyoutani’s arm off. 

“What?” Kyoutani kneels down, coaxing Yahaba to meet his eyes. Yahaba reluctantly raises his gaze, wincing at the concern in the other’s expression. 

“I think I sprained my knee,” Yahaba whispers. 

“How the hell did you sprain your knee?!” Kyoutani yells, immediately regretting it as he sees Yahaba curl into himself. “Sorry. Where does it hurt?”

“Right leg,” Yahaba mutters, uncurling a bit so that Kyoutani can take a look at his leg. 

“Shit.”

“Is it that bad?” 

“It looks like when Oikawa injured his-” Something clicks in Kyoutani’s mind. “You-!”

“It’s Oikawa-senpai to you,” Yahaba mutters through gritted teeth. “And it’s not what you think.”

“You healed him... and you got the injury in his place.”

“No! I didn’t-!”

“Does Oikawa know about this?”

“I told you to call him Oikawa-senpai-!”

“Does Oikawa- _ senpai _ know about this?!” Kyoutani urges, glaring down at the injured boy. 

“...No.”

“What the hell?!”

“And he’s never going to know! That’s the least I could do for all his help!” Yahaba yells, grabbing Kyoutani’s collar. “He’s done a lot more for me than you could ever do in a lifetime!” He shakes Kyoutani twice, his voice growing louder at each word. 

“I know.” Kyoutani looks defeated as he places a gentle hand on Yahaba’s left knee. “I know.” he repeats, sighing as he turns around. 

“What are you-”

“Get on,” Kyoutani mutters, slapping his hands against his back. He sits in a low crouch, back towards the injured boy. 

“Hell no,” Yahaba scowls, scooting backwards. “I’d rather crawl than have you carry me.”

“I’m telling Oikawa-senpai-”

“No.”

“Then get on.”

“Since when do heros blackmail people into doing things?” Yahaba argues.

“I’m not a hero yet,” Kyoutani counters. 

“Not very convincing when you’re trying to help an injured person out,” Yahaba smirks at Kyoutani’s blush. “Unless you have ulterior motives.”

Kyoutani stays silent as he waddles back toward Yahaba. 

“Wait, really?!” It’s Yahaba’s turn to blush, and he hides his face in his hands. 

“Just shut up and get on,” Kyoutani mutters, raising his hands, palm up. 

Yahaba hesitates before wrapping his arms around Kyoutani’s neck, allowing the other boy to lift him onto his back. Kyoutani easily supports him as he stands up. 

“You’re so light. Are you sure you’re eating enough?” 

“Since when do you care so much?” 

Kyoutani squeezes Yahaba’s thighs, his whole body freezing when he hears Yahaba giggle into his ear. 

“Stop, that tickles!” 

He hesitates, then squeezes again. 

“Kyou- Stop!” Yahaba laughs breathlessly, squirming on Kyoutani’s back. 

Kyoutani grins, sliding his hands up and down Yahaba’s legs, grin widening as the other boy breaks down into unsuppressed laughter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

His knee has been fully healed for a week, but Kyoutani still insists he take it easy for their afternoon training session. 

“Are you sure you want me to do that?” Yahaba asks, raising an eyebrow. “If I don’t get to spar, then you won’t either.”

“I can find someone else to train with me!” Kyoutani shouts, as though he’d been challenged. 

Yahaba scoffs, picking up his water bottle and taking a long swig. Kyoutani’s right, he  _ is  _ feeling a little sore, but he would never admit that to him.

“If you can’t then will you train with me?” Yahaba smirks. 

Kyoutani glares at him before turning and striding straight towards their nearest classmate. 

Yahaba snickers as he watches Kyoutani stomp from person to person, the bleached blonde’s glare narrowing as each person seemingly refuses to spar with him. 

“So, I’m guessing you couldn’t find-” 

He side-steps the fist aimed at his face, gracefully flipping over the bench and into a fighting stance. He dodges another fist, kicking out with his leg and grinning as he hears a pained grunt from the other boy. 

Kyoutani jumps back a few feet, palms already sparking with combusted nitroglycerine. 

“You suck,” Yahaba smirks, taking a calculated step forward. 

Kyoutani growls, using his explosions to fly towards Yahaba. The taller boy keeps one arm in front of him, lowering himself into a defensive stance. 

They meet in the middle, sparks flying as Yahaba ducks under Kyoutani’s outstretched palm. He tries to sweep kick Kyoutani’s ankles, but the other boy anticipates his attack, jumping and flying away with another explosion. 

“That all you got?” Yahaba grins, putting his hands on his hips. He knows it’s a dangerous move, but he can’t help but rile Kyoutani up. 

Kyoutani growls again, palms exploding with anger. He puts both hands in front of him, palms facing the other boy.

Yahaba’s eyes widen, realizing what Kyoutani’s trying to do.  _ Shit shit shit-!  _

“Wait!” 

Yahaba watches the other hesitate, only for a second. But that’s enough time for him to jump the other boy, knocking him to the ground. 

“What the hell-?!”

“You were gonna blow me up!” Yahaba screeches, shaking the other boy’s shoulders. “I agreed to spar with you, not duel you to the death!” 

“What- I wasn’t gonna- What the fuck-” Kyoutani mutters, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. 

“What the fuck’s wrong with you?!” Yahaba seethes, pushing the boy away from him. 

“I- I can’t use my quirk.” Kyoutani lowers his gaze to his sweaty palms. 

“Wha- Wait, what?” Yahaba’s anger sizzles into frustrated concern. “What the fuck?” 

“I can’t use my-”

“I heard you the first time! What- Why?!” Yahaba returns to the other’s side, cradling his hands in his own. “What happened?” 

“I don’t know,” Kyoutani mutters, uncharacteristically quiet. “I don’t know.” He raises his head, staring into Yahaba’s eyes. 

“Hey, don’t blame me! I didn’t-” Yahaba stops when various scenes flitter through his mind. 

_ This isn’t the first time this has happened.  _

He recalls sparring with Watari and asking him why he didn’t use his quirk. His best friend had told him not to worry and that he was trying to learn how to fight without his quirk, but something had been off the whole time.  _ Maybe... Maybe it  _ is  _ my fault. _

He ignores the worried shout from his sparring partner, dodging his other classmates as he sprints back to his dorm room. 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ Holy shit.  _

He takes a deep breath in, curling his arms around his knees. 

He knows what his power is. 

He wishes he never knew. 

But he knows what he has to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add/expand to this idea, since I have so many headcanons about it. (And I feel like this AU makes for a great slow burn fic :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters!  
> Thanks so much for reading! ^o^


End file.
